Talk:Barbie/@comment-32179654-20170628145236
I imagine an episode like this: SWITCH WITH U *intro sequence* *fades into the front of the Dreamhouse* *Barbie and friends are in the living room* Barbie: on the couch with Raquelle, Midge, and Nikki Alright, guys! Today is Ken's Best Invention Day! Ryan: the couch's armrest, trying to lean against Barbie What is it this time, Kenny Boy, a lame-inator? on the floor, out of balance Ken: on the huge cloth covering his invention Noooo, this might be the best... and the girls lean forward one of a kind... and the girls still lean forward invention! falls face first on the floor... The Switcherator! Barbie: mildly unimpressed It looks... great? Ken, what does it exactly do? close to the invention's hatch to check on it Hmmm... It looks vaguely like your cloning machine. Ken: laugh Yeah... Cloning machine... But! This one is better since it allows anyone OR anything to switch with another...er, thing! Raquelle: stands up with evil smirk on her face Switch with anyone? Raquelle: the confession couch, laughs evilly This is sooo my time to shine! Raquelle: to the other hatch Hey, Barbie! I think there's some glitter on my hatch! Check yours, too! Barbie: Oh! Glitter! *Raquelle shuts both of the hatch and presses all the buttons in the console* Ken: Barbie...? BARBIE! hands on Barbie's hatch repeatedly Nikki: Ken, turn it off! Ken: I'm trying! more buttons outside *the shuddering stops and both hatches open* *Barbie smiles wider and more smug than usual before returning that sweet smile* Barbie (actually Raquelle): voice is Raquelle's Oh, Ken! That was so awful! Ken: but hugs 'Barbie' Are you alright, babe? 'Barbie': I am now! Come on, Ken! Let's go to the movies today! Ken: Uhh... *'Raquelle' emerges from the smoke, looking dizzy* Raquelle (actually Barbie): voice is Barbie's What... What happened? *Ken would've approached her but 'Barbie' stopped him* 'Barbie': her best Barbie voice but fails Uhm... Barb—I mean, Raquelle is just fine! Come on now, Ken! I miss you so very much! his cheek Ken: (on the confession couch) Something is really not right here. Ken: Uh, Barbie, why is your voice like Raquelle's? 'Barbie': rather flustered Oh! Uhm... You know? Your Switcherator kinda worked, baby. Only my voice was switched with Bar–I mean, Raquelle! Raquelle! Don't worry, come on! Let's go out! Ken from the scene *Ken and 'Barbie' goes out of the Dreamhouse before 'Raquelle' could react* 'Raquelle': Ken, wait! I AM BARBIE! *Nikki and Teresa look at each other* Ryan: 'Raquelle' Yeah, right. That's great acting, sis. You even copied Barbie's voice! 'Raquelle': But I AM Barbie! Oh, Ken! How did you not know? Nikki: If you are the REAL Barbie, what is your 32nd most favorite career? 'Raquelle': Flight attendant! Midge: Color of your first swimsuit? 'Raquelle': Black and white zebra print! Midge: Oh! How about this? the question to Nikki Nikki: nods Alright, Bar-bie... What is... question to her 'Raquelle': Easy! the answer to them *Nikki and Midge smile to each other* Nikki: Alright, you really are Barbie. But how do we stop Raquelle from getting your career AND Ken? 'Raquelle': muses Hmmm... *dissolves to beach* *Fake Barbie and Ken are building sand castles* 'Barbie': You know, Ken, I really LOVE going to the beach with you! Ken: Babe, we always go to the beach! murmurs And you never acted like this before... 'Barbie': Don't be silly, Ken! I love you so, so much! It's, like, we're made for each other! You and I, walking on a red carpet, making a fool out of Barbi–aahh... I mean, Raquelle! Ken: up Aha! Barbie never, NEVER, wishes ill things to someone, even when Raquelle tries to get me from her! 'Barbie': Raquelle's original voice So what! Time's changed, Ken! her mouth, knowing the obvious Oops. Ken: his eyes at 'Barbie' *Real Barbie runs into the scene, still in Raquelle's body* 'Raquelle': Ken! It's me, Barbie! Ken: to her, but stops since she's still in Raquelle's body Uhm, where is the Switcherator? *Ryan and Midge are towing the machine* Nikki: How can you make Raquelle enter that thing? She likes Barbie's body too much! *Fake Barbie is enjoying the waves because her hair bounces back even if it's wet* *Background clones appear out of nowhere and they are HUNDREDS* Background girl: HEY, EVERYONE! IT'S BARBIE! 'Barbie': AHHHHHHHH! *Background clones chase Fake Barbie until she reaches the hatch, locking herself in* *Real Barbie steps in and Ken pushes a few buttons on the console* *Electricity runs down the hatches until they burst open, smoke pouring out* Ken: Barbie's body's hatch Barbie? Is it really you now? Barbie: and wakes up Ken! him tight Oh, Ken! You're the best! Ken: smiles That's how I know you are the one. *Barbie smiles with him* Raquelle: in the background Whaaaatevs! *Background clones still chase her anyway until she breaks the fourth wall by hitting the camera* Raquelle: Ah-ha-owww! *fades to black* *outro* -ENDS-